


The Golden Gain

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aww, Blushing, Coffee, Cute, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fluffy, Flustered, Funny, Holidays, M/M, Modern Era, OC, Rushed, Slightly - Freeform, Storylike, Time - Freeform, Zoo, demanding, eye fucking, petting, shcool, sorry - Freeform, update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two lost lovers finally make their way back again? Though different life times and bodies they finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Princely Price

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this the first installment of a story that focuses on Thorin's company. I will go into more detail in their budding relationship, but it will be more past tense as it already happened and a few things happening. Their past will have more detail as their lives move on. R&R Don't own none of the characters. 
> 
> P.S. Fili and Kili will find romance and there will be more fluff and possible heavy smut later. Want to know what fully happend? Stay tuned.

Hello readers, let me tell you a story of two lost lambs in a fight to find each other, and a tale that is fit for fables and starry eyes youngsters. For this is a story that many of you will read and reread again. Smiling or frowning in parts I will not know. But this is a story of a lost businessman and a happy go lucky gardener. 

The trees whispered with their secrets, and one by one the leaves that once held shades of green were turning warm golds, and illuminating reds. It was coupling weather, sweater weather, and pumpkin everything weather. But it was also when two lost soul mates finally found each other. It was in a quaint cafe, sitting on the corner lot of a downtown, that you could walk through in under five minutes. Autumn Burrow drew many tourists this time of year, to go leaf watching and hiking in their pristine hills.   
It was the perfect weather as well, lazy clouds littered the clear blue sky as the people went about their relaxed pace. People said hello and goodbye as if they were all old friends, The One Ring drew many people for their signature one ring golden glazed donuts and their free pumpkin spice cookies. Fili and Kili had the idea while they were both off at college. One wanted to become a baker the other wanted to have more business sense. Kili loved to bake the goodies and hand them out to the school children as they passed by. Making them all promise that he would give them a cookie that they would go home and say that they loved their mom and dad and would do their homework.   
Of course, the kids ate it up and the parents could not be happier, this increased business and revenue so they would not complain. Thorin made it a habit of spending his Saturday afternoons in the shop. It was better than doing nothing at home, so here he could do nothing in a public place to make it look like he was doing something. It was on this very Saturday that he was sitting there enjoying his coffee and reading his paper did he happen to look up at the soft chime of the pumpkin shaped bell. Kili had one for all the seasons, a Santa Claus hat for winter and an easter egg for spring.   
It was on this occasion that he looked up and his coffee stuck in his throat. Curly brown hair was kissed by the sunlight, as his face was being revealed from the red scarf that surrounded his neck. The man was not tall nor was he exactly short, he knew plenty of people shorter than him, well considering he was six foot five there were A LOT of people shorter than him. But this man seemed to capture more than just his gaze. Something inside of his heart stirred too, demanding him to talk to him. Demanding him to get to know him like they really should talk to each other. Not knowing that the man that walked in had the same feeling when he looked in the foggy cafe window, seeing the man.   
One conversation turned into another, as they met up at the barstools in the farthest corners, getting endless coffee from the males who would share secret looks with each other and wink. They talked about anything and everything, small and big, important and not. Just hearing each other speak and valued their opinions. It was at one time a child talked about the new petting zoo that opened up earlier that fall and they both cleared their schedules to visit it. Because he saw Bilbo's face light up he knew he had to go.   
That next Saturday instead of their usual sits down they ordered to go and went off to the petting zoo just a few minutes walk, it was having a special for a Halloween treat. Animals were dressed up in costumes and candy with prizes were being won and given out all the time. Walking up hand in hand, both feeling that ever growing ember spark thought their gloves and coats. Sharing a loving glance they walked in, and Thorin watched as Bilbo got down on his knees to pet the animals and encouraged Thorin to do so as well.   
One kid that was romping around with the other kids ignoring their mother goat at all times came over to him and butted his arm. Knowing that he wanted to play he pushed back a bit and the kid bounced around and went back in with vigor. He knew he would have a bruise the next day, but Bilbo's laugh was worth it. They continued like this for some time and Thorin knew he should have at least trimmed his beard but it came to a startling reminder that he should have done so when that exact same kid had gotten the idea to bite it. Small sharp pangs of pain resounded through his chin as he frowned and as gently as he could remove the rascal from his beard. Bilbo at that time was nearly on the floor with laughter as tears ran down his cheeks.   
Rubbing his chin off and on Thorin continued his way, with Bilbo seeing the animals. The kids were skeletons, and the miniature horses had pumpkins on their heads. All talking to each other with shakes of the head and the failed attempts to remove their hats. There was a baby elephant with a clown hat and makeup on that was posing for pictures. There they both were standing proudly next to a baby elephant, well Thorn was crouching with an elephant trunk on his head and Bilbo was just grinning.

“Thank you so much for today.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Bilbo.”

“I know, but..um...are..are we serious now?”

“We are as serious as you would like us to be Bilbo. I would have pushed for this in the past but now that I have gotten to know you I will not push for anything.”

“You're such a prince.”

“And you took my heart.”

This earned him a stuttering blushing Bilbo who merely took his hand in his own and continued on walking to the lake. It was a small lake nothing big, deep enough to freeze over and to skate on in the winter. There were not many people there, there never was. It was an out of the way spot, that only fishermen and women went to when the fish were biting. Leaves reflected and burned changing shape in the rippling water. Breaths intermingled and misted together as they walked not really speaking, just knowing that the other was there. Did one want something more, yes but he would not push the other.   
Halloween was spent watching scary movies and listening to Fili and Kili hand out fresh baked goods downstairs in the bakery. Thorin's apartment lost heating and it was a bitter Halloween. Costumes were made to fit over heavy winter coats and mittens and muffled trick or treats impregnated the air. Kili was never one for the scary movies and spent most of them behind his brothers back as Bilbo laughed and lounged on Thorin.   
Looking down at Bilbo in the growing darkness he smiled when his eyes met his own. The smaller man looked like he wanted to say something but fought against it before a red flush grew on his cheeks bringing out the faint freckles on his cheeks and nose. Thorin wanted him to spit it out, but he would not force him. 

“You took my heart too.”

“I am glad I did.”

It was a simple confession, but it meant worlds to the two hearing it. This was one more step in their budding relationship. Thanksgiving was shared around a long table where all of Thorin's cousins came to visit. Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Thorin plus Bilbo were happily munching away at the feast of a lifetime. The food was littering the table and was disappearing as fast as he was put out. Each one brought two of each dish just so they could have some left over. The turkey was divine so was the stuffing, cupcakes, relish dip, potatoes, corn, gravy, and other assorted foods.   
Before they knew it the snow had started to fall, and the vibrant leaves were no more. Dead trees with spider-like fingers littered the street and the cinnamon scents coming from the shop was the only thing drawing in weary customers. Peppermint tea and mint candy cane cookies were selling like hot cakes. Bilbo had moved in out of his hobbit hole into a bigger one as Thorin moved in with him in a house they bought together. They were very content and Christmas was a small one with just the four of them. Fili and Kili decided to pool their money and get them a dog. Their child, which Thorin made a slight unhappy face when Bilbo said he would sleep in their bed. New Years eve was around the corner and Fili and Kili were having a party at their home for their friends so when the ball dropped it was just Thorin, Bilbo, and Lucky.   
Leaning over he kissed Bilbo who happily kissed back, which they were rudely interrupted when Lucky butted in giving them both kisses up and down their faces. It was the start of a happy family. Lucky would then be used as a marriage proposal when Bilbo came home there was Lucky with a note on his collar asking Bilbo. “Will you be my mommy.” Before running over to Thorn who was on one knee presenting the ring. Of course Bilbo said yes.

“In my many years of traveling alone in darkness, being supported by my guiding lights did they lead me to you, Bilbo. My ever star in the galaxy that I was lost in. You have given me direction, love, compassion, and most of all a family. You were the part of my soul that I never thought I would find. That I gave up on finding, until you walked into my life on that Saturday two years ago today. I shall never forget you and I shall never leave you. Through thick and thin, sickness and in health I swore to be there by your side even when you insist I have to wash and trim Lucky’s fur.” 

That earned a giggle and a laughter from the gathered crowd. Kili and Fili stood there proud in their tuxes, Kilis untamable mass of curls were up in a slick high bun and Fili wore a signature red carnation in his tux holding the leash of the proud pooch in his own bow tie wagging his tail completely oblivious on what was going on around him. 

“Do you Bilbo Baggins take Thorin Oakenshield as your lawful wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you Thorin Oakenshield take Bilbo Baggins to be your lawful wedded husband?”

“I do.

 

“By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and..well husband. You may now kiss each other.” 

 

And that my dear readers are where our story does not come to an end. But this is where the story truly starts. After the big haze, dancing and wedding cake that was later destroyed by a wayward dog, did the happy couple leave for a honeymoon. When they came back well...that is for another time. Or was this one just too sweet, rest assured that they had their ups and downs and fall outs. When Thorin let his dragon sickness take hold and try to force himself upon Bilbo our two soul mates were tested. But they pulled together. What is a soul mate you ask?

It is like a best friend but more, It is the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It is someone who makes you a better person, actually they don’t make you a better person at all. You do that yourself because they inspire you to. A soulmate is someone who you can carry with you forever. It’s the first person who knew you and accepted you. Believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would and no matter what happens you will always love them. Always. Nothing can ever change that.


	2. A Cup of Coffee and a Smooth Voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is stuck with the shop as Fili is off at class. What happens when he is left alone and to shy to talk to a perfect stranger that managed to send his heart a flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, long time no see on this update. Been moths in the making and I figured while the inspiration hit me I would do a little doodle on this one. R&R don't own the characters, might not be as good as the first one, but can't win them all. Enjoy!

Kili had a long day before him. His brother would be taking his culinary classes to become the best baker he could be. Being proud of his brother for going on to further his degree, he couldn’t help but miss him anyway. Fili stayed late the night before preparing the dough for his brother to cook later so they could still serve things fresh. He was happy for his uncle and his...step uncle now he supposed. The wedding had been nice and he had time to reflect upon the year that had seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. There were a few times when Kili thought that the power couple of the town was going to split, but for some unknown reason here they were together sitting in front of him as happy as they could be.   
Walking around the hardened polished surface of his countertop, the chipper male strode over to the obviously in love couple that was so close to doing some PDA right there in the small shop. Clearing his throat, he placed their orders in front of them and a knowing smirk raced across his features as he saw the two jump as if they had been scolded. Winking his body carried him past the other vacant tables, sounds muffled and unrushed. Snow was falling outside and traffic would be slow the last week before Christmas. People would be out shopping or in school this time of the day. Fili had worked it out that he would have his classes on the slow days of the week so he would not be leaving his brother short-handed on a busy day.   
They had talked about getting some help, part time help to be exact. It wasn’t much, but Fili could go to class and not have to worry about his brother getting swamped, even though that had never happened or that Kili had ever told him. Slow Christmas tunes filtered through the air lazily dancing in the ears, making him sway to and fro as he rinsed out a mug to pour himself a fresh batch of coffee to keep him going on this slow cozy wintery day. The T.V over in the corner flitted through the forecast for the week promising no more snow, but cold temperatures that had still gripped the nation would be there to stay even into Christmas.   
Gingerbread men were selling like hot cakes and Kili had a fresh batch in the oven now since they made few of them each time they would go fast. Even if it was a slow day they still had a healthy business. It was the lull of the mid-afternoon where no one was out or picking children up from school. Fog laced up the front windows obscuring who was walking by outside, taking away one of the few pleasures he had while working the front on a slow day. Going into the back to check up on the men he pulled them out with ease only burning his thumb slightly this time. As pain raced up his finger to his mind making him wince and pull back as he set them on the cooling rack to cool before he frosted them. 

“I can hear Fili now. You better wear better gloves next time.”

A chuckle escaped him as he glanced up as the light sound of the snowflake chime went off signaling that he had a customer or the two love birds decided to leave early. Long strides of soft soled shoes sounded his arrival as he swung around from the back. A warm smile upon his face as he greeted the sight of the world’s gift to mankind. Stopping in his tracks as his smile was real this time. There leaning against the counter was a very attractive gentlemen, black swept hair was ruffled from the hat he had taken off, piercing blue eyes seemed to eye him up and down as Kili swallowed down his own blush. Keep it professional and not like you are having your first   
crush. 

“Hello, welcome. What can I get for you today?”

“I will take a pumpkin spice espresso and a bagel with cinnamon cream cheese.”

Kili had to suppress a shiver as he heard the males lower velvet voice wash over him, caressing his skin as he felt goose bumps rise he nodded his head. Asking him if that was for here or to go and if he needs anything else just ask. Asking for his name so he could call out his order when it was done he wrote down the most impressive name he had ever heard. Terron. Looking back up to see if he needed anything else he blushed some when he caught the male openly eyeing him from head to toe.   
Suddenly his brown soft shoes and worn jeans, flour covered t-shirt and his apron felt like they were not up to par. His hair was up in a bun as his own beard was more of a stubble, no matter how hard he tried he really couldn’t grow a beard like the rest of his family. Nodding his head he made his way over and started the coffee and with shaking hands he managed to complete the most important expresso in his life. Cutting opens the bagel and spreading the cream cheese he placed it in front of him and then he placed the napkin. The man had paid in exact cash so there was something to be said about that.   
The entire time he was working Kili could have sworn that he felt eyes upon him like he was being watched. Or more importantly, his rear end seemed to be getting the most heat. Not wanting to turn around and see if what he was feeling was true he continued to work to shy to actually glance over his shoulder to check. Little did he know his two uncles had enough to look and see if he really was checking him out, and they would let him know later and he would hear it from his brother saying if he were there he would have given the male his brothers number. Once the male got up and left a nice tip Kili called out to him saying he wished him a happy holiday. Of course, the male didn’t turn around he just kept walking. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fili had trudged to class to listen to elderly gentlemen tell him how to bake a muffin. A muffin. Something he makes daily, he had to make here for the introductory class. He could make the muffin in his sleep. So when they were given the go ahead he got started. Combining the dry ingredients and the wet ingredients while the others were still working measuring things out. Of course, he would be done in the allotted time. He even went out of his way to plate the damn thing. Why was he in this? Well because someone had a mix up with his schedule and he was in learning to cook 101. Or cooking for idiots as he called it. That was a very enjoyable mind numbing forty-five minutes, but his muffins were a big hit and he made them all say they were going to go to the bakery he was working in to get more.   
While he was on his lunch break he received a text from his uncle describing what was going on with his brother and he laughed. It was about time! He wanted what was best for his brother and he knew how lonely he got from time to time. He hardly dated around due to how shy he was and hardly anyone noticed him. Mostly they took his kindness for granted and normally he was the third wheel. Sending back a text for a description he knew that he was right up his brothers ally. Grinning like a madman, he knew what he was going to do tonight. That made his day seem to go by just a bit quicker. Humming a tune as he went through a few other classes, with reading and getting an assignment he was very excited to be returning home this time. 

“I hope brother knows that he was being checked out.”

Getting into his car, Fili made his way across the town to the little warm shop. This late he knew his brother would be asleep after such a day like today for him he was sure his brother wanted some alone time. Unlocking the side door, he snuck up the stairs and set his things down upon the old warped wood, promising to take better care of it in the morning he went over and snuck a fresh unsold bagel into his mouth as he lifted up his bag and went into his room. There was an apartment building next door and he knew a few would still be up and sitting down on his bed he realized how tired he really was and shortly after he finished his meal he passed out.   
Soft warm tender caresses of the fabric greeted his waking mind as his body lusted after the few remaining moments of sleep before the alarm on his phone was destined to go off. Another day another dollar as their mother told them when they were little. Rubbing his face and smoothing down his beard and his hair Fili rose out of the bed with a creek in compliance he strode over barefoot to his closet as he pulled out a fresh pair of clothing and snuck into the shower before his brother was out of bed. Fili always was up first and getting started on the food and coffee before his brother was down. Least he could do letting him man the shop all day yesterday.   
When he was tying his hair up in his low bun he heard his brother start to stir in the thinning walls between them. Scurrying out of the bathroom to start their own small breakfast upstairs he let it warm in the toaster for his brother to eat at his leisure. He really wanted to see his brother try to work today as he was being eyed fucked yesterday. Would he perk up at the sound of the bell or would he try to play it calm. Fili wanted to know, he wanted to know how badly his brother had it for this said man. Kili should, at least, know his name. That was a place to start and he was going to see it and let his uncles know the moment he finds out.   
Once the apron was tied behind him and his hair was in his cap he started working on the menu for the day. Sunlight was going to be missing for another two hours this time of the year, as he hummed to the radio until his brother came down the stairs and passing by him he watched his brother for any change. Kili did get up quicker this morning and he seems a bit more put together than he had seen him before. His hair was neatly brushed and the pep in his step was undeniable. Fili’s younger brother was infatuated with someone and he was going to do his best to see if he could not get them together. The problem being is that the man could have been passing through for all he knew. 

“Kili, how was the shop yesterday?”

“It was good.”

“Anything special?”

“Not really.”

“What about a customer?”

He watched his brother freeze and look over at him as Fili flashed him a look. Kili blushed and turned his back upon him and continued to work with more vigor than what he thought his brother could do this early in the morning. Setting the tray into the oven, he took off his mittens and walked over to the solid counter. 

“You have his name. Did you find out anything about him besides that?”

“He liked pumpkin spice and cinnamon.” 

“What about where he is from, was he passing through?”

“I..I didn’t ask that.” 

Fili groaned in frustration as he shook his head. That was his one chance to find out more about this man and his brother blew it. Though he could not hold it against him in any way or form, he himself would be one to talk when he couldn’t approach anyone either. Until he found his long time girlfriend and they recently started to take the relationship to another level and he was content with her and she him even though she was in a few towns away they started to make it work. So until the shop opened Fili listened to his brother go on and on about the man he met once and how he seemed different than the others. Sending a message to his married uncle giving him the details and his Uncle sent him back a message saying that he was on it. 

 

“What is in store for you my brother? What is in store for you.”


End file.
